Since the early twentieth century, amusement parks (or theme parks) have substantially grown in popularity. Certain rides may provide an immersive experience for the visitor. For example, a series of vehicles may drive riders through rooms with various features, including audio, video, and special effects features. These features may also relate to the theme of the ride. With the increasing sophistication and complexity of modern ride attractions, and the corresponding increase in expectations among theme or amusement park patrons, improved and more creative ride attractions are needed, including ride attractions having more complex vehicle options and features that relate to a ride theme.